Rewarding Sex!
by Mrs.JosephElizondo
Summary: Promising a reward to her new husband if he helped her with a painful sticky situation ;) I will give this rating a triple M it's shocking, just shocking I tell ya ha ha! ;) Please R&R THANK YOU! Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!


_This is for my Carol ;) Enjoy Chum! _

_And everyone else Enjoy it too ;) R&R! Took me a lot to write this story, tomorrow I am going out to buy an electric fan that's for sure!_

ooOoo

Two Days, two day's they've been married and both still on cloud 9.

The wedding came as a bit of a surprise, they all gathered in the church for Mia and Andrew's wedding, but when they decided not to take that step Clarisse and Joseph decided to get married instead.

Yesterday they stayed hidden away in their suite, but today they had to escape the 4 walls so Joseph could arrange a honeymoon and for Clarisse to have a very important meeting that could not be cancelled.

When she was finished she headed up to their suite, to find Joseph had fallen to sleep on the couch with his book resting on his chest. With a smile she stepped closer, taking the book placing it on the coffee table, where she stood staring at him for a few moments, hardly able to believe he was now her husband.

With a content sigh she headed over to the bedroom and through to the bathroom, turning on the shower. Getting undressed as a crazy thought popped into her head, stepping into the shower moments later she shook her head _"Are you crazy woman!"_ She whispered to herself with a chuckle, quickly forgetting the thought as she stood under the water letting it fall on her face.

When she was done she stepped out, grabbing a towel and held it to her face for a few seconds before dabbing herself dry, smiling the whole time as the memory of her new husband doing the exact same thing this morning traveled around her mind, she couldn't help but take her bottom lip in her teeth as her body shivered in excitement.

Slipping on her dressing gown a short time later, she stepped closer to the sink, looking at herself in the mirror for a second before leaning over to the cabinet to grab the lotion from it. Finding something else that stood out after the crazy thought she had just before the shower, grabbing the packet as she racked her brains trying to remember actually buying it when suddenly she remembered getting it a couple weeks ago, she didn't know why she got such a thing as it had never interested her before, but clearly wasn't an important thing back then she thought to herself, with it being stuffed in the back of the bathroom cabinet.

Sitting on the edge of the bath she read the back of the box, following the step by step guide, raising her brow at the idea. Still thinking it was a crazy idea as she stood up putting the box back in the cabinet and started brushing her teeth, remembering that she was due to leave for honeymoon tomorrow. As she shifted her eyes to the cabinet she remembered she had forgotten to actually shave her legs while in the shower. Shaking her head while grabbing the box again _"You are crazy woman!"_ She chuckled to herself while lowering her other hand rinsing her tooth brush under the tap before moving to sit on the chair.

After she had heated the wax in the sink full of hot water, she grabbed the instructions again reading them to herself "Apply the wax in the direction of hair growth. For proper application hold the stick at a 90-degree angle and apply a smooth, thin layer." She looked at her leg for a second before looking back at the box "Before the wax cools, firmly press strip to wax in the direction of hair growth. Smooth the strip with your hand." She said putting the box down "Ahh easy enough I suppose." She shrugged a little and done as it said.

After she had done that she lifted the box to read on "To remove strip, peel it in the opposite direction of hair growth. Don't pull straight up, it's less painful to keep the strip as close to skin as possible. If the area stings it can help to apply pressure on immediately after the strip removal." Putting the box down she took a deep breath "Ok, it's now or... Now." She said pulling the strip off, only to find herself shutting her eyes as tight as she could, while pressing her lips together so she didn't scream out.

When she realized it was stinging a little she quickly lent forward, putting pressure to it as she started getting a bit hot "Oh My God, that hurt!" She whispered to herself while shaking her head, laughing nervously she looked at the rest of the strips then at her legs "I've started now so I must finish," She shrugged "I'm sure the more I do this, the less it will hurt? Right?" She asked herself, applying another strip, pulling it of seconds later she turned her head away "Ohohho my GOD!" She exclaimed to herself, biting her bottom lip as she slowly looked back at her leg "Why oh why did they invent this, better still why the hell do us women put ourselves through this stuff, if child labor wasn't enough let's throw in waxing too!" She said shaking her head.

Slumping back for a few moments, wondering if she should continue or not she took a deep breath, sitting up and applied some more wax and a strip "Go on your a grown woman, you can do it, you've had two kids without pain relief." She smirked to herself, finding herself shaking her head while counting "3, 2, 1 Pull!" She exclaimed and pulled it off, quickly regretting it as she tipped her head back "Ohohhoho Fuck!"

"What are you doing?" Joseph asked from the doorway, watching her quickly open her eyes and look towards him.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you." She said, her eyes and face red.

"No, you didn't wake me." He said stepping in the room "But what are you doing?"

"Well..." She said looking at her legs then back at him "I forgot to shave my legs while I was in the shower, and knowing we were going on honeymoon tomorrow I wanted to try this, but regretting it tremendously." She said watching him crouch down beside her.

"You don't have to do that just for our honeymoon," He whispered while putting one hand on her knee and the other on the back of the chair "Your legs are sexy enough," He winked while running his hand down the front of her leg, reaching up he placed a soft kiss to her lips as she tilted her head just a little.

"They will look even better if I can finish this." She said looking into his eyes as he stared up at her "Will you help me? Please as I really don't think I can do this on my own."

"What would I have to do?" Fearing that she was going to ask him to do the worst bit.

"Well, pull them off, I know it will hurt but at least they will get finished." She said looking at him as he stood up straight and moved away from her.

"You want me to pull the strips off?" He asked, looking back at her while putting his hands on his hips as she nodded slowly "No way." He said waving his hands in front of him in a no manner "I am not going to put you through any pain, no way." He said shaking his head as she stood up.

"Please Joseph, I really want to finish this and I fear I won't be brave enough to pull the rest of the strips off." She said while stepping closer "Please?" She whispered, pulling a sad face.

"Why can't you shave instead, I will be happy to do it that way for you." He said as she put her hands up, putting them on his sides just above his as they remained on his hips.

"Please do this for me, I promise I will make it up to you?" She whispered.

Staring into her beautiful bright blue eyes, getting lost as she smiled up at him "Okay," He finally said, smiling as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him several times "That better not be my reward," He smirked as she pulled her head back, moving one hand onto the back of his head while running the tip of her tongue along her top lip in a seductive way.

"Oh no, that wasn't." She smiled, staring into his deep blue eyes, feeling the butterflies going crazy in her tummy as he wrapped his arms around her waist "You will be rewarded kindly for your help, don't you worry about that." She smiled for a second before pressing her lips to his, slowly bringing her hand from the back of his head to his jaw, caressing his cheek with her thumb as she broke the kiss "Now shall we finish this?"

"Oh must I let you go?" He whispered, feeling her move her hand away placing her finger on his lips seconds later.

"The quicker we get done, the quicker you will be rewarded." She smiled as he kissed her finger.

"Ok, let's get this finished." He nodded stepping back and grabbed the box reading the step by step guide as she watched him.

Sitting back in the chair she watched him applying the wax and strip, taking a deep breath as he put one arm over her thighs, his back to her.

"Ok," He started while taking hold of the strip "Ready?" He asked, not waiting for an answer before pulling it off, feeling her slap his back as she gasped out.

"That wasn't nice, you didn't give me time to answer you." She exclaimed as he turned around to face her, seeing tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," He said reaching up and kissed her "Next time I will wait," He said looking at her face "I really don't like doing this you know." He whispered.

"It won't take long I promise." She whispered.

"Okay," He sighed, hating the fact he caused her pain and prayed it will get easier soon.

When he had finished both legs, he ran his hand slowly up the back of her leg, then down the front, leaving his hand on the front of her foot as he turned to her "There, all done." He smiled and stood up, washing his hands.

"Thank you." She said leaning forward, looking down at her legs as she ran her hands down them both smiling up at him as he stood staring at her "What?" She asked.

"Let's just say I have a perfect few." He smirked while drying his hands as Clarisse looked back down, seeing her robe had shifted and was baring her chest to him "You have the perfect body," He grinned as she stood up with a laugh, sorting out her robe "I still can't get my head around the fact we are married now."

"I know, neither can I." She smiled, washing her hands as he stood behind her, looking at her in the mirror.

"You are so beautiful," He whispered while locking his arms around her shoulders "And I can't wait to spend the next two weeks with you alone, without any other guards or distractions." He smiled and kissed the side of her head.

"It's going to be so peaceful, I may not want to return." She smiled while putting one hand up onto his arms and the other down, moving it back placing her hand on his thigh.

"Oh that would be nice, but I know you will." He smiled against her cheek as she smiled, giving his thigh a small squeeze.

"I think it's time for your reward," She smiled taking hold of his hand as she stepped out of his grasp, putting her other arm back, taking his hand in both of hers as they made their way back into the bedroom and over to the bed.

Turning to face him, she put her hands up onto his neck as they shared a deep passionate kiss, feeling him undoing her robe she smiled breaking off the kiss before stepping back, putting her arms down and letting it fall to the floor. Letting him stare at her for a few seconds she stepped forward, pulling his shirt from his pants and undone the buttons before pushing it over his shoulders, removing his vest quickly after.

Standing staring at his hairy chest, she slowly put her hands up pressing them against his firm chest as he looked down, watching her with a smirk "Are you ok?" He asked after a moment, smiling as she looked up into his eyes.

"Yes, sorry I just love your chest." She smiled "I can't help it, I love how it feels against my skin." She smiled, remembering she was meant to be rewarding "Reward, yes right." She said looking down, biting her bottom lip as he chuckled.

"You can stare a bit more if you like," He smiled as she looked up.

"No no, I have plenty of time for that." She smiled seductively at him "Now that we're married and all."

"Okay." He nodded, looking back down as she undone his belt and zipper, dropping them as she stepped closer to kiss him.

Stepping out of them seconds later while putting his hands up onto the tops of her arms, watching her push his boxers slowly down, freeing his now very hard erection, biting his lip as she took hold of him gently, looking back up at him with a sexy smile as she stepped back, making him move with her.

Falling back onto the bed as Joseph fell on top of her, gasping at the feel of him against her, sending a shiver down her spine, arousal taking over while moving onto the bed properly. Resting his hands on the bed beside her, kneeling between her legs as she had her hands down between them, running them smoothly up and down his erection, getting the reaction she had hoped as they shared a heated kiss.

"Oh Clarisse," He whispered in her ear as she lifted her head, placing a kiss on his neck.

"I want you," She said resting her head back down on the pillow, staring into his dark passion filled blue eyes "To take me hard and fast." She whispered seductively.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you?" He whispered back, biting his lip as she twisted her hand around his arousal.

"Yes, I wouldn't of said it if I didn't mean it." She said lifting her head, pressing her lips against his fiercely, taking him by surprise.

"Okay," He nodded, never thinking in a million years that he would see her this way, but kind of loved how she was.

Lowering himself as she guided him, tipping her head back as he filled her. Quickly placing her hands on his sides as he started grinding his hips against her almost straight away while moving his arms under hers.

"Faster Joseph," She whispered, feeling him nipping at her neck "I need you so bad right now," She whispered against his ear, brushing her lips against him as she moved her hands to his back, running them slowly down, groping his bum as he started thrusting harder "Mmmm yeah, that's it, harder." She demanded it, gripping his bum as he went faster.

Taking her as she requested, grinding his hips against her as fast as he could as she either ran her hands up and down his back, or groped his bum moaning with each thrust "Oh god," She moaned grabbing the pillow from below her head and tossed it away as he continued to thrust, feeling her digging her nails into the back.

"I'm gonna come." He exclaimed, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Oh come, come oh for the love of god coooome." Clarisse moaned "Oh god, harder." She exclaimed as he gave three harder thrusts, both climaxing together.

"Oh god." Joseph moaned slowing down as Clarisse placed her hands firmly on his back while turning her head to kiss his cheek, jaw and lips as he lifted his head "Oh god." He whispered against her lips as she moved her hands up, framing his head.

"Are you ok?" She asked breathlessly, watching him lower his head burying his face the other side of her neck "Joseph?" She asked while moving one hand to the back of his head.

"Yeah, I'm ok." He nodded, still trying to catch his breath as he lifted his head raising himself up a little, looking down at her beautiful face "Are you?" He asked, watching her smile up at him while moving her hands onto his neck.

"I'm bloody amazing." She giggled, as he lowered himself back on top of her, sharing a slow kiss before pulling out and rolled off, laying beside her.

After a few seconds he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she rested her head on his chest "That was very rewarding, thank you my love." He whispered against her hair, smiling at her as she lifted her head.

"And it's not even over yet." She smiled, while running her hand down towards his lower body.

"What?" He gasped, closing his eyes as she took hold of him.

Moving she straddled him on the bed while leaning forward, kissing him slowly while teasing his growing erection with her hand as she placed her other hand on the bed next to his head, feeling his hands on her sides, moving them around to cup her bottom as she lifted her head "Ahh ahh ah!" She whispered watching him raise his brow at her as she climbed off "On your knee's Mr!" She said with a sexy smile and moved into position.

"Oh well this is most certainly rewarding," He smiled while moving behind her as she gripped hold of the headboard "Now are you...?" He started but got cut off.

"Oh just do it already," She demanded biting her lip as he gripped hold of her hips, moving forward, filling her as she tipped her head forward "And do it hard and fast, I want to feel pleasure like I've never felt before." She exclaimed.

"Very well," He said and started thrusting and grinding as fast as he could, making her moan louder as she gripped hold of the headboard.

After a few seconds she raised herself up, putting her hand up onto the back of his head as he wrapped his arms around her, sharing a heated kiss as he carried on thrusting "Mmm that feels so good." She moaned against his lips, turning her head away as he started teasing her very hard nipple "Oh god Joseph." She moaned, leaning forward while putting her hands on the bed in front of her.

Gripping her hips as he picked up pace, getting closer as she thrust back a couple times, which paid off for them both, climaxing together again. Filling her with his juices once more as he tipped his head back, still gripping her hips "Oh god." He moaned before pulling out and laid on the bed beside her as she laughed a little.

"Well that's the start of our honeymoon and we ain't even left the Palace yet." She giggled breathlessly while snuggling up to him.

"I know," He whispered while looking at her "I can't wait to see what happens while we are away, it's going to be the best trip I have ever taken, that's for sure." He smirked at her as she lifted her head.

"I couldn't agree more with you my very sexy husband." She whispered between kisses then rested her head on his chest, both smiling contently.


End file.
